Aqui y Ahora
by majito08
Summary: MI PRIMER FIC.. SOLO ES ALGO QUE SE ME OCURRIO UNA NOCHE QUE NO PODIA DORMIR.. ESPERO LES GUSTE.. PASAD Y MIRAD.. MAJITO
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

La chica corria con todas sus fuerzas como si la vida se le estuviece escapando. Corrio hasta que sus piernas no dieron mas y callo rendida en el frondoso bosque.

Su perseguidor habia logrado alcanzarla. El asqueroso hombre se tiro sobre ella arrancando y estropeando su ropa.

Elena se sintio fallecer y su cuerpo se inmobilizo. Su mente la llevo a los recuerdos de esa noche. A él. Y a cuanto desearia que el estubiece ahi para salvarla.

Varias horas antes..

-Vamos Elena tienes que salir de esa cama algun dia- la voz de Caroline se mostraba llena de preocupacion por el estado de su mejor Amiga.

No, Car solo dejame tranquila, ya no quiero vivir solo quiero dormir y no despertarme jamas- sollozo la castaña en su almohada partiendole el corazon a su mejor amiga.

Elena... ¡vamos! prometo que solo seran un par de horas...unas cuantas cervezas... algun que otro baile con un chico lindo que quiera sacarte a bailar y luego volvemos- grito alegremente caroline por la idea de sacar a Elena de su cama-

¿Prometes que solo seran unas horas y luego puedo volver a mi cama? -pregunto con cara de suplica. Solo accederia porque Caroline siempre estuvo para ella desde la muerte de su familia; y porque no queria perder su amistad- Caroline y Jenna eran su unica familia. Jenna no podia estar demasiado tiempo con ella ya que estudiaba su licenciatura en psicologia y a su vez trabajaba de mesera en un restaurant para que el dinero no les faltara.

No les faltaba nada ya que sus padres le habian dejado una grata fortuna ahorrada y con ese dinero ella no tenia la obligacion de trabajar en su vida. Tampoco la tenia Jenna pero insistio en que no queria ser una mantenida por su sobrina.

Lo prometo, palabra de mejor Amiga- contesto caroline esbozando una gran sonrisa al notar que habia convensido a su amiga- ¡Vamos! hay que producirnos un poco Elena- grito dando un saltito en la cama para salir corriendo al closet.

Luego de unos minutos Elena salio del baño con un vestido ajustado al cuerpo de color verde oscuro con un escote un poco insinuador. Caroline plancho su larga cabellera castaña y la maquillo a juego. Estas hermosa Elena - le dijo mostrandole su figura en el espejo-

Una hora despues entraban cojidas del brazo a el Grill. El unico local de moda en Mystic Falls.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente y les costo conseguir una mesa pero lo lograron. Unos minutos mas tarde un chico rubio se acerco para tomar su pedido.

Hola mi nombre es matt- dijo el chico sacando una libretita y un boligrafo- ¿Que les...?-tartamudeo- ¿Elena eres tu? -pregunto el chico admirandome con cara de sorpresa-

Si, matt ¿Como estas?- le conteste acercandome a depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Bien, termine el instituto y vine a mystic falls, encontre este trabajo y aqui estoy-resumio matt- ¿Y tu? ¿Y jeremy como esta? - pregunto con una gran sonrisa-

El... a muerto, junto con mis padres en un accidente... ya hace unas semanas - le conte con tristeza y alguna que otra lagrima-

Oh... Elena yo lo siento tanto, no lo sabia. -me dijo el abrazandome.

Esta bien matt, no pasa nada tu no lo sabias.

Bueno chicas ¿Que les puedo traer?- nos pregunto esta ves a ambas.

Dos tequilas por favor.. Matt. Por cierto mi nombre es Caroline, mejor amiga de Elena- Se presento sintiendoce ignorada por el apuesto camarero.

Claro, un gusto. Enseguida les traigo sus bebidas. -Contesto y se marcho-

Mas tarde regreso con las bebidas y una botella de tequila.

Cortesia de la casa chicas. ¡Disfrutenlo! - dijo y se fue-

Gracias- contestamos al unisono pero matt ya se habia ido.

Despues de varios Tequilas y otras bebidas, las chicas bailaban en la pista con chicos del instituto que las habian invitado a bailar. Luego de una cancion interminable volvieron a su mesa acompañadas por los dos jovenes.

¡Vamossss! uno mas gritaba Caroline ya que le costaba que Elena la oyese por la musica fuerte del bar.

¡El ultimo!- grite caminado en direccion a la barra. ¿Te acompaño?- pregunto el apuesto joven- Claro, vamos -Conteste mientras pasaba entre la multitud de gente que habia en el bar-

En la barra me volvi a encontrar con matt, al que le pedi una botella de bourbon y cuatro tequilas.

Caminaba en direccion a mi amiga con los vasos de tequila y la botella de bourbon bajo el brazo tratando de esquibar a la gente borracha. Habia perdido a mi acompañante en la multitud por lo que decidi seguir sola, pero no logre llegar sin volcarle tequila a un chico que estaba de espaldas a mi.

Lo siento.. es que voy un poco borracha y.. - intente explicar pero no pude. Al levantar la vista me encontre con los ojos azules mas hermosos que habia visto en mi vida. Los cuales me recoraban a alguien.

¿Elena? - pregunto el chico mientras me miraba con cara de sorpresa.

Si..¿Damon eres tu? pense que estabas en italia con tu familia y los negocios de tu padre.

Damon me callo con un fuerte abrazo al que no reaccione.

El sintiendose incomodo se aparto de mi rapidamente volviendo a hablarme..

Elena.. me entere lo de tus padres y tu hermano, yo lo siento.. Siento no haber estado para ti en ese momento - contesto Damon con tristeza- Yo no conteste solo me contuve para no volver a llorar.

¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo para platicar? Prometo que solo seran unos minutos - propuso el.

Yo asenti y le dije que me esperara un momento que iba a informarle a mi mejor amiga de mi ausencia para que no se asustara.

¿Que te vas? ¿Con quien Elena? pregunto Caroline preocupada.

Con Damon Salvatore un viejo amigo de la infancia. Nuestros padres trabajaban juntos y nosotros eramos compañeros. Prometo que regresare en unos minutos Car - dije casi gritando dirigíendome a la puerta del bar- Hasta dentro de un rato... -le grite-

Listo.. - dije sentandome al lado de Damon en uno de los maseteros fuera del bar.

Elena yo.. te eche mucho de menos estos años, muchas veces me propuse venir a verte, pero mi Padre siempre tenia alguna excusa para mantenerme ocupado en su empresa. -me confeso un poco dolido por lo que se podia notar en su vos-

Lo se Damon no hace falta que me expliques, se que tu padre no quiere que te acerques a mi, la huerfana hija del difunto hombre que lo traiciono varios años atras -Conteste dolida-

Damon habia sido mi primer amor, y nunca habia podido olvidarme de él. Fue un amor desde la niñez, nos conocimos en el jardin de infantes y cuando un niño me molestaba el siempre salia en mi defenza. Todo cambio cuando crecimos y nuestra amistad se fue convirtiendo en algo mas fuerte, ya no era inocente. Nos deseabamos el uno al otro, pero el señor salvatore no me queria para el. Damon tenia otro destino con alguien mucho mas importante.

Estas preciosa..- Las palabras de Damon me habian sacado de mis pensamientos

Gra.. cias.. tu tambien estas muy guapo Damon.

¡Damon! grito una rubia con un cuerpo escultural corriendo hasta ellos. ¡Te extrañe! grito acercandose a abrazarlo.

Rebeka.. por favor ¡para! me estas aficciando- solto Damon algo incomodo porque presenciara esa escena.

Yo.. creo que deberia irme. A sido un gusto verte Damon. Hasta pronto. -Dije comenzando a entrar en el bar-

Busque a Caroline con la mirada. La encontre en un rincon besandoce con el joven con que baila minutos atras. Me di media vuelta dejandole un mensaje para que no se preocupase

De Elena: Car no quice interrumpirte ya que estabas ocupada. Me voy a casa te quiero, luego me cuentas. Besos. E.

Y sin mas sali del bar caminando por la niebla en direccion a mi casa. Todo estaba yendo bien, hasta que de un callejon salio un borracho.

Ey guapa, que lindas piernas que tienes - le solto el borracho.

Elena se abrazo a si misma dandoce el valor que en ese momento estaba totalmente opacado por el panico que sentia en su cuerpo. Comenzo a temblar cuando el borracho comenzo a acercarse cada ves mas a ella.

Señor dejeme en paz, intento vocalizar pero ya lo tenia encima. Lucho con todas sus fuerzas y logro derribarlo, sin dudarlo salio corriendo.

Corrio algunas calles hasta llegar a una calle sin salida, que daba acceso al frondozo bosque de Mystic Falls. Se percato de que el borracho la estaba siguiendo y sin dudarlo se adentro en el bosque. Corrio con todas sus fuerza hasta que callo y fue atrapada por un cuerpo que olia mal y estaba muy excitado por lo que pudo notar Elena.

Volviendo al presente..

¡Suelteme!.. gritaba Elena. ¡ Auxilio! ¡Por favor ayudenme! -siguio gritando-

Pasaron unos minutos que para Elena fueron una enternidad. El borracho habia desgarrado su vestido dejando al descubierto sus pechos, con los que se entretenia, mordiendolos y succionandolos.

Por favor.. - decia mientras lloraba- No me haga daño.. y fue en ese momento que sintio unos fuertes brazos que sacaban a el repugnante hombre de encima de ella. Y le volvio el alma al cuerpo.

Hijo de puta... mas te vale por tu bien que no le hayas echo nada- Gritaba un Damon totalmente sacado. Golpeo tanto a aquel hombre que el borracho no recistio mas y callo al suelo inconciente. Lo dejo tirado en el suelo y volvio su atencion a Elena. Se saco su chaqueta de cuero y cubrio como pudo su desnudez. La observo un poco y sin dudarlo la also en sus brazos para sacarla de ese horrible lugar.

Continuara.. Gracias por leer! Majito!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Elena se desperto en una habitacion que no conocia. Se levanto de la gran cama en la que estaba recostada y camino unos pasos hasta un espejo situado en una de las esquinas de la habitacion. Se observo y noto que no tenia la misma ropa de la noche anterior; en su lugar tenia una camisa de hombre negra.

Mientras seguia apreciando su reflejo en el espejo los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron; sintio nauceas. Tenia asco de si misma; se sentia sucia. Recordo como ese hombre mordio y beso su cuerpo; no aguanto y una nueva nausea la obligo a correr al baño a vomitar todo lo que habia en su estomago.

Vomito por unos minutos mientras lloraba sin cesar. Luego se levanto y se dirigío a la ducha, la abrio y se quito las pocas pendras que tenia; metiendoce bajo el agua caliente relajando su cuerpo.

Los recuerdos volvieron y comenzo a raspar fuertemente con la esponja de baño ahi donde el hombre habia mordido y besado. Lastimandoce la piel.

Damon desperto. No habia podido casi dormir preocupado por Elena.

Escucho ruidos en la habitacion continua a la suya y se apresuro a salir corriendo creyendo que le habia pasado algo a Elena.

Abrio la puerta y no la encontro; la cama estaba vacia; al oir mejor noto unos quejidos en el baño y no dudo en entar. Elena estaba en la ducha llorando desconsoladamente.

Se acerco un poco arrodillandoce en el suelo.

Elena.. ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo? -Pregunto apenado por la situacion de su amiga.

Estoy bien solo quiero acostarme -Contesto llorando Elena.

Claro, vamos te ayudare a salir de la ducha y te acuestas.

Abrio la cortina de la ducha tendiendole una toalla. Elena se envolvio en ella y el la ayudo a salir para luego cargarla hasta la cama; la recosto y se sento a su lado.

Al ver que la chica no estaba muy bien decidio levantarse y ir a prepararle algo para la resaca. Pero no logro levantarse.

Una mano suave lo agarro del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

No te vayas.. - dijo Elena con miedo-

Elena... voy a prepararte un jugo de naranja y un cafe para que se te pase la borrachera, prometo que volvere -dijo alsando su dedo en señal de promesa como cuando eran niños.

Promesa - le contesto Elena con un hilo de nostalgia en su voz imitando la seña que hizo Damon- No tardes por favor, no quiero estar sola. Agrego cuando Damon se estaba yendo.

Unos cinco minutos despues Elena cansada no pudo evitar que los ojos se le cerracen callendo dormida nuevamente.

Flashback.

Elena caminaba por un jardin lleno de flores. Era su caminata habitual por los jardines de la Señora Salvatore.

A Marie Ane le encantaba la jardineria y por ser la esposa de uno de los empresarios mas importantes a nivel internacional no debia preocuparse por ser ama de casa y mucho menos por trabajar.

Elena continuo con su caminata hasta que unas risas llamaron su atencion.

Se escondio detras de un arbusto ya que conocia al dueño de esa risa. Lo pudo ver coqueteando con una joven de pelo chocolate y risos.

¿Señorita Katherine le han dicho que tiene una sonrisa hermosa? - Pregunto divertido haciendole cosquillas a la dichosa katherine-

Señor Salvatore lamento decirle que no; nunca me lo han dicho; hasta ahora. -Contesto divertida acercandoce a Damon-

Pues que afortunado soy por ser el primero- Dijo acercandoce cada vez mas con cada palabra hasta rosar sus labios con los de katherine. Luego continuo con ese beso haciendolo cada vez mas apasionado. La recosto un poco en la manta colocada sobre el cesped y en ese momento Elena se sintio muy triste. Sin poder evitarlo se puso nerviosa y piso una ramita atrayendo la mirada de Damon.

Tras verme descubierta las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin cesar y no pude evitar echar a correr. Corri hasta quedarme sin aliento, y llege a la mansion Salvatore, en la cual me hospedaba debido a un viaje repentino de mis padres. Corri escaleras arriba a la que era mi habitacion y me encerre a llorar hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

Unas cuantas horas despues, desperte por los incesantes golpes en la puerta. Me levante dirigíendome a la puerta; saque el pestillo y abri con la peor cara del mundo.

Me encontre con la mirada con la que habia soñado hace unos instantes. No podia creer lo que mis ojos veian, ¿Estaba soñando?, pero si eso era parte de mi sueño: Damon con una rosa en mi puerta.

¿Pu.. puedo pasar? -pregunto con miedo a la respuesta-

Claro Damon es tu casa ¿no? - solte con rabia pero muriendome de ganas de besarlo por el tierno gesto.

Es para ti -dijo ofreciendome la rosa ya dentro de la habitacion-

Gracias es muy bonita Damon... La pondre en agua -Dije mientras me dirigía al baño a colocarla en el bonito florero que encontraba en mi habitacion todos los dias cuando regresaba del instituto. Un minuto despues sali del baño encontrandome a Damon sentado en mi cama oliendo mi osito de peluche.

Elena lo que viste en el jardin... no es lo que piensas.

Damon no tienes que darme ninguna explicacion... solo eres mi amigo.

Eres mayor que yo y puedes hacer lo que quieras- Solte dolida. Porque por dentro me moria. Estaba celosa y me hubiece gustado que me besara a mi. Y porque por sobre todo no podia estar cerca de el sin sentir mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. Estaba enamorada de Damon Salvatore.

Si que tengo Elena, porque yo... yo... Estoy enamorado de ti y eso esta mal. Esta mal porque nunca vamos a poder estar juntos. Tu apenas tienes dieciseis años y yo tengo veintitres. Esto no se veria bien. Menos para nuestras familias. Pero no me importa porque se que te amo - me dijo mientras se acercaba a besarme.

Nos besamos por lo que para mi fue una eternidad, pero fuimos interrumpidos por Marie ane que miraba con cara de enfado a Damon desde el umbral de la puerta.

Una semana despues en la que casi no habia podido ver a Damon. Anunciaron su compromiso con la señorita Katerine Pirce destrosando mi corazon.

Me entere que Marie ane le conto a su marido el señor Giusepe Salvatore lo que habia sucedido hace unos dias entre Damon y yo. Luego de esa conversacion anunciaron el compromiso.

Caminaba por el pasillo de la mansion hacia mi habitacion pero unas voces llamaron mi atencion y me oculte para poder escuchar.

Giusepe creo que Damon siente algo por Elena, no le obliges a casarse con esa chica.-recriminaba Marie Ane.

El tiene que casarse con katerine la reputacion de la familia esta en juego Marie Ane. Tu no lo entiendes. ¿Que pasaria si la prensa lo encuentra besandoce con Elena?-Pregunto con rabia- Inventarian cosas, seria tratado como pedofilo. ¿No entienden que Elena es muy pequeña? No queda otra opcion que sacar a la niña y su familia del camino- Afirmo causandome un escalofrio.

Dos dias despues mi familia y yo abandonamos Italia acusados de fraude y no supe nada mas de Damon.

Fin del Flashback

Lo lamento se que fue cortito, pero bueno pronto subire otro capi mas. besos y gracias x leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Damon entro a la habitacion con una bandeja llena de cosas ricas para Elena, la vio dormida y no quizo molestarla por lo que dejo la bandeja a los pies de la cama en una banqueta.

Preocupado por ella se recosto a su lado y la observo dormir por horas. Hasta que el se quedo dormido tambien.

Varias horas mas tarde Elena desperto. ¿Donde estoy? pregunto asustada. ¿que paso?- siguio preguntando- ¿Damon? -dijo con miedo mirando para todos lados. La habitacion estaba oscura y al levantarse un poco noto un cuerpo acosatado al lado de ella se removio un poco en la cama hasta que lo vio. Damon dormia tranquilamente a su lado

¿Da ... mon? -le dijo mientras lo sacudia un poco para que despertace-

Ehmm.. si.. ¡Elena! -Contesto sobresaltado- Me quede dormido, lo siento. Solo estaba cuidando de ti.

Quedate tranquilo no pasa nada. Sigues siendo mi amigo Damon...como antes.

Mmm muero de hambre -le dije con una risa nerviosa tratando de esquibar su contestacion-

Te prepare el desayuno, pero ya se enfrio. Si quieres vamos abajo y preparamos algo rico para los dos, yo tambien muero de hambre.

Claro, solo tendria que vestirme... Pero no tengo que ponerme -solte con una risita divertida-

Dejame ver que quedo de mi madre para que puedas ponerte -dijo Damon mientras salia corrienda hacia otra de las habitaciones.

Unos minutos mas tarde regreso con algunas cosas, dejo una pequña pila de ropa; algunas cajitas sobre la comoda y se fue cerrando la puerta tras el.

La madre de Damon tenia muy buen gusto, y por tener una posicion economica tan buena la mayoria de su ropa era de diseñador.

La primer prenda que levante era un hermoso vestido color azul francia, el resto era un jean color azul oscuro y una blusa blanca un poco suelta. En las cajitas habian unas simples chatitas de color blanco y en el otro unos zapatos de taco no muy alto en color negro.

Sonrei al pensar en que Damon habia elejido los zapatos a juego con las prendas.

Dude al comparar mis opciones, el vestido era muy formal, por lo que opte por la opcion mas comoda. Los jeans y la blusa. Cepille mi cabello, di una ultima mirada a mi vestimenta en el espejo para luego dirigirme a la cocina donde estaba Damon.

Al bajar un riquisimo olor a cafe recien echo y muffins de chocolate recien horneados hizo que mi estomago rujiera de hambre.

Mmm que bien huele Damon -le dije sorprendiendolo con mi presencia.

Gracias- contesto de espaldas a mi- Te.. te ves... perfecta Elena - me dijo tartamudeando un poco, al girarse hasta mi. ¿Te sirvo cafe? - pregunto nervioso-

Si, muero por un cafe, despues de la borrachera de anoche -le sonrei al recordar mi estado- ¿Damon puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro Elena, ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto mirandome a los ojos-

Damon.. ayer.. ayer - tartamudee sin que las palabras terminaran de salir de mi boca. ¿Damon ayer que ocurrio? No... no recuerdo mucho solo que un hombre me seguia, y termine en el bosque. Luego el se tiraba sobre mi y rompia mi vestido. Y ya solo recuerdo todo negro y como me cargaban unos fuertes brazos. - solte entre sollozos y un leve rubor en mis mejillas-.

Elena ayer cuando aparecio rebeka y tu te fuiste. Le dije que no queria estar con ella, porque tenia que hablar contigo queria aclararte muchas cosas. Por eso te busque en el bar y como no te encontre decidi ir a tu casa. - me dijo para seguir su relato-

Cuando pase por ese callejon que da al bosque... -decia mientras tartamudeaba un poco y sollozaba- yo.. yo escuche tus gritos y tuve miedo de lo que te podria pasar, y me eche a correr hacia donde provenian tus gritos. Elena yome enfureci tanto ... tanto que no dude en sacarlo de encima tuyo y golpearlo.. golpearlo hasta matarlo. Pero luego pense que no valia la pena hacerle las cosas tan faciles, lo mejor seria sacarte de alli y informar a la sheriff forbs para que lo arrestara . Y asi hice, luego te traje a la mansion y te deje en la habitacion de huespedes.- me contesto Damon con algunas lagrimas callendo por sus mejillas-

Damon.. gracias...gracias por protejerme y no dejar que ese hombre me haga algo horrible. - me dijo con una mirada sincera, abrazandoce a mi. Siempre la protejeria de cualquier peligro y daria mi vida por ella si eso significara su seguridad. Pense-

¿Bueno preciosa que te parece si comemos lo que prepare y luego te llevo a tu casa? Jenna debe estar preocupada por ti.- le dije rompiendo ese tirerno abrazo que me estaba dando.

No, no no Damon porfavor no me lleves a casa, jenna no esta y no quiero estar sola. Quiero quedarme contigo. -le conteste casi llorando a Damon, no queria estar sola en mi casa, menos sabiendo que cualquier hombre podia entrar y hacerme cosas horribles.

¡Esta bien... esta bien no voy a llevarte si no quieres! ¿Que te parece si hacemos lo siguiente, llamas a jenna le cuentas lo que paso y le avisas que vas a quedarte unos dias en la mansion; hasta que ella regrese? - le dije abrazandola para que se calmara-

Si, si Damon me encanta la idea - le conteste dandole un abrazo mucho mas fuerte-

Bueno entonces ve y llama a jenna cuanto antes. Luego iremos a tu casa a buscar lo indispensable para que te instales en la mansion.

Y asi hice tome mi movil y marque el numero de Jenna. Unos tonos despues contesto. Le conte todo lo que habia pasado y que me quedaria con Damon hasta su regreso.

Elena pasame a Damon quiero hablar en privado con el -me ordeno- Claro Jen hasta pronto te quiero- le dije tendiendole el telefono a Damon para luego salir de la habitacion-

¡Jenna! ¿Como estas? -pregunte- Damon gracias por lo que hiciste por Elena de no haber aparecido en ese bosque no se que seria de ella ahora mismo, pero escucha una cosa: no te atrevas a volver a lastimarla. Elena sufrio mucho por ti no quiero que vuelva a pasarle. Ella no esta bien por lo que les paso a sus padres.-me dijo rompiendome mas aun el corazon porque habia lastimado a Elena.

Jenna prometo que la cuidare. Mi intencion nunca fue lastimarla. Yo la amaba. La amo y nunca la lastimaria. En el pasado fue culpa de mi padre pero eso ya se termino- le afirme dejando mas tranquila a jenna para luego despedirme y colgar-

Continuara.. gracias por leer! comente para saber que les parecio besos majito! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Damon aparco su camaro color azul claro enfrente de mi casa.

La mire con nostalgia en otros tiempos estaria feliz de llegar a casa con mi familia, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora solo queria recojer mis cosas y largarme de aqui.

No puede evitar que mi corazon comenzara a palpitar fuertemente y esas estupidas mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago cuando Damon se posicionaba de tras mio esperando que de una ves por todas le atinara a la llave de la entrada. Me ponia tan nerviosa cuando se acercaba tanto a mi. Unos tres intentos mas tarde logre colocar la llave correcta y entramos.

Esperame cinco minutos en el salon. Voy a recojer unas cosas y vuelvo- dije a Damon que revolvia los juegos de play de mi hermano. El solo asintio con la cabeza y yo me fui.

Tome un gran bolso ya que sabia que Jenna se ausentaria por masomenos una semana. Meti lo indispensable: Mi osito; mi diario; maquillajes; zapatos y algo de ropa.

Cuando tuve todo lo que necesitaba sali de mi habitacion cerrando la puerta con una ultima mirada de nostalgia. Se que volveria en unos dias pero extrañaria mi habitacion el unico lugar de la casa en el que me agradaba estar. Estaba llena de recuerdos de mi familia lo cual dolia pero aveces necesitaba recordarlos.

Y estoy lista Damon ¿Nos vamos? - le pregunte a la nada. Damon no estaba en el salon. Lo busque por la casa y no lo encontre. Ya resignada sali al hall de la entrada y ahi estaba sentado en la amaca con una foto en la mano.

Recuerdo cuando cumpliste quince. Estabas tan hermosa con ese vestido color blanco - dijo observando la foto.

Si me encantaba ese vestido. Tambien recuerdo que esa noche fuiste un cretino. Bailaste con todas menoa conmigo- conteste furiosa por ese recuerdo.

Yo solo queria bailar contigo Elena...

¿Y porque no lo hiciste Damon? -le pregunte realmente furiosa porque sacara ese tema justo ahora. No queria volver a recordar lo mal que me habia puesto mientras lo veia bailando com todas las mujeres de la fiesta menos conmigo.

Porque.. mi padre me lo prohibio. Dijo que si me acercaba a ti en esa fiesta y exponia lo que sentia por ti a la demas gente el convenceria a tus padres para mamdarte a estudiar al exterior. Yo simplemente tenia miedo Elena... no queria perderte- me sincere con ella. llevaba años queriendo contarle eso para que no estubiera enfadada conmigo y al fin se lo decia mientras la observaba bajo la luz de la luna.

Mis padres nunca me hubiecen mandado a estudiar lejos de ellos. Ni que se lo ordenara el presidente de la nacion Damon. Ellos me amaban mas que a nada en el mundo y no hubiecen soportado mi ausencia por tanto tiempo. No ibas a perderme... ademas eso ya es el pasado Damon no tengo ganas de volver a recordar todo lo que paso - dije mientras me levantaba-

No Elena porfavor escuchame... yo no me case con katerine. La deje plantada en el altar y me fui a el aeropuerto para venir a buscarte y decirte una ves mas que te amaba y que no me importaba lo que dijeran los demas... - le dije tomandola del brazo para que no se marchara.

¡Si Damon! y si me amabas tanto como decias ¿porque la dejaste embarazada? - le pregunte sollozando. El abrio mucho sus ojos y me solto.

No queria escucharlo mas; Dolia demasiado recordar el embarazo de katerine, pero eso ya no importaba. Porque me hizo recordar el porque no habia imtentado buscarlo cuando cumpli la mayoria de edad. Estaba desepcionada porque el decia que me amaba y la dejo embarazada solo dos meses despues de que mi familia y yo nos marcharamos de italia para siempre. No soporte mas su presencia y corri a mi habitacion. Pasaron solo cinco minutos y el me vino a buscar.

Elena porfavor abre la puerta quiero contarte lo que paso - le dije intentando inutilmente que abriera la puerta y me dejara contarle la verdad de la historia. Ella no estaba enterada de todo que paso y yo queria aclararlo porque la seguia amando. Encontrarla en ese bar no fue una casualidad. Fue una prueba mas de que nuestro destino es estar juntos.

Elena.. te prometo que si no te gusta lo que tengo que contarte saldre de tu vida para siempre... lo prometo -le dije ya sin saber que mas decir. Hasta que por fin ella me contesto.

¿lo prometes? - le pregunte. Realmente una parte de mi moria de ganas porque me cuente la verdad, pero otra parte de mi no queria saberla.

Lo prometo.. ¿abres la puerta para que charlemos? - pregunte educadamente.

Si, enseguida voy - mi corazon palpitaba como el de un colibri. Solo esperaba que esa verdad que tanto queria contarme no terminara de lastimarme.

Gracias x leer y gracias a las chicas que comentaron el primer capi. Sus consejos de encerio me sirvieron y me motivaron a seguir. Todavia tiene demasiados errores y se que a veces no se entiende mucho pero juro que esroy poniendo todo de mi para que cada ves salga mejor. Comenten si les gusta la trama o es aburrida me serviria de mucho. Graciiiiias y besos Majo


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

Los recuerdos que debia contarle a Elena eran duros, no queria lastimarla y que me pidiera que salga de su vida para siempre.

Sin mas tiempo que perder comence mi relato sentandome junto a ella en el alfaizar de la ventana.

Flashback Damon..

La mañana era soleada parecia un dia agradable para el mundo menos para mi. Hoy me casaria con una mujer que no amo, pero ya no habia vuelta atras el acuerdo ya estaba firmado.

No tenia ganas de levantarme y ponerme ese estupido smoking, pero debia hacerlo. Me encantaria escapar por la ventana y ir donde quiera que se encuentre Elena.

El sonido de mi telefono me libro de eso pensamientos:

¿Señor Salvatrore? - dijo un hombre con vos gruesa del otro lado.

Si, soy yo ¿Quien habla? - pregunte.

Soy andru.. el detective. Ya tengo la informacion que me pidio.-dijo.

Haciendo que una felicidad me inhundara de cabeza a pies

Le pregunte lo que tanto deseaba oir. - ¿Donde esta?

Esta en Estados Unidos en un pueblo llamado Mystic Falls, se encuentra a las afueras de Virginia beach. Esta asistiendo a la secundaria en el Instituto Mystic Falls. Trabaja los dias lunes, miercoles y viernes de niñera en casa de los Stuart. Y su direccion es Av. tenesse 324. Y tiene novio - Con esa ultima frase mi corazon se rompio al pensar en Elena en brazos de otro hombre.- Sr. Salvatore le enviare una copia escrita de la informacion a su email. Un placer haber trabajado para usted. - fue lo ultimo que dijo y corto.

Unos minutos despues me llego el email. Iba a abrirlo ya que tenia fotos adjuntadas, pero mi madre golpeo la puerta de mi habitacion para luego entrar.

Damon.. ya es tarde debes vestirte. El jardin ya esta casi listo, solo faltan algunos invitados y los novios. - me dijo pero no queria escucharla. Tome un bolso metiendo algunas de mis pertenencias algo de ropa, dinero que tenia ahorrado y mis libros.

Damon.. ¿Que haces? -pregunto Marie Ane enfadada.

Me voy mama.. yo no quiero casarme con alguien que no amo y menos porque me estan obligando. Katerine es buena; siempre fue una buena amiga y compañera de copas. Pero no la amo y no se merece al igual que yo vivir una farsa. Mama... yo .. Amo a Elena y si me voy a casar con alguien quiero que sea ella. -Confese estaba cansado no queria que me obligen yo solo queria estar con Elena.

Lo se Damon, siempre supe que no solo la mirabas con ojos de "hermano mayor protector". Pero Damon tu padre se va a molestar mucho, el ya firmo el contrato prenupcial con el padre de katerine, el Sr. Pirce. -Dijo tratando de hacerme entrar en razon.

No me importa mama, yo no quiero su estupida empresa ni su estupido dinero. Yo solo quiero mi felicidad, y no es aqui ni con katerine -Conteste para salir de mi habitacion.

Me dirigí a la salida del servicio, por ahi nadie prodia ver que me iba. Fui directamente al garage y saque mi impala negro. Unos veinte minutos despues estacionaba en el aeropuerto. Iba camino a regristarme para transportar mi auto en el avion porque no queria dejarlo. Amaba ese auto, pero fue en vano no pude ni siquiera terminar de llenar el formulario.

Me gire de golpe al sentir como me enpujaban.

¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Pensabas irte sin mi consentimiento? -gritaba furioso mi padre.

¡Si! No tengo porque pedirte permiso. Ya estoy mayorcito para que me manden. -Grite mas fuerte que mi padre.

Tu de aqui no te vas Damon. ¡Tu novia te esta esperando en el altar con tu hijo en su vientre!.

¿Que? - pregunte. Mi mundo se derrumbo. Katerine no podia estar embarazada si no nos acostamos- pensé. No, no no. No me puede pasar esto. Miles de maldiciones y de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza. Estaba tan cerca de lograrlo, de estar con Elena y formar una vida con ella para que en solo una hora todo cambiara. Nole conteste mas nada a mi padre. Junte mis cosas y me fui rapidamente a la mansion a que katerine me aclarara todo.

Entre con el impala por el porton de mi casa estacionando bruscamente. Algunos invitados se asustaron. Le pregunte a rosa donde estaba katerine y ella me indico que estaba en mi habitacion. Corri subiendo de dos en dos los escalones.

Entre a la habitacion Katerine estaba sentada en la ventana con el vestido de novia blanco.

¡Dime que no es verdas katerine! ¿En que momento paso si tu y yo no tuvimos relaciones? -pregunte tirando el velador que callo en mil pedasos. Ella no respondio. ¡Katerine te exijo que me expliques! - sentia que iba a explotar si ella no decia algo.

La noche en que Elena se fue te encontre en un bar del centro. Estabas un poco ebrio y comenzamos a beber hasta casi no recordar. Me arrastraste a tu auto y lo hicimos ahi miamo. Luego nos quedamos dormidos y cuando desperte no queria que lo sepas porque te sentirias mal por amar a Elena y acostarte conmigo traicionando su amor. Por eso decidi irme caminando y dejarte en el auto. Como estabamos tan ebrios no usaste proteccion. -dijo. Y recorde que el dia despues de que Elena se fuera desperte medio desnudo y en mi auto estacionado en el callejon lindero del bar. Crei que me habia acostado con alguna chica que conoci esa noche pero me equivoque.

Continuaraaaa... lo siento pero aqui es tarde y tengo un poco de sueño.

Comenten y digan si les gusto. Tambien que es lo que mas les gustaria que pase en el proximo capi.. Besitossssss Majo :-) Gracias por comentar desde el principio y por ayudarme.. Siii el papa de Damon tiene mucho que ver en la separacion de nuestra parejita. Pronto se sabra la verdad.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicasss aqui estoy de nuevo.. jaja ya se que hay muchos errores de ortografia hago lo que puedo ya que estoy desde el celular y escribo la historia en el ya que me es mas facil que desde un ordenador xq si tengo una idea y no estoy en mi casa la puedo escribir enseguida donde quiera que este.. Tengan pasiencia y gracias por sus consejos! Yazmin v gracias por los consejitos en el prox capi vere si los puedo implementar.. besitos y disfruten en capi.. Majoo

Las palabras de katerine me dejaron en estado de shock. Justo en el momento que estaba seguro de mi mismo y seguro de lo que sentia por Elena, la vida me golpeaba directo en la cara.

Iba a ser padre con una mujer que no amaba. Amaria a mi hijo y le daria todo.

Pero por el haria las cosas que me estaban pidiendo.

Mi madre interrumpio mis pensamientos acercandose a nosotros para decirnos algo.

Damon la boda se pospuso hasta nuevo aviso. Los invitados se estan retirando. - Ella dijo eso y a mi me volvio el alma al cuerpo, por lo menos tendria mas tiempo para planear que hacer.

Gracias por avisarnos madre- agradeci mientras miraba como Katerine se dirigía al baño.

Ire a quitarme el vestido - dijo a mi madre quien fue con ella para ayudarla.

Los dias pasaban y el vientre de katerine cada ves crecia mas. Con ella llegamos a un acuerdo: me mudaria con ella y el niño un mes antes de que naciera para poder estar presente para el, pero no me casaria con ella.

Una noche llege a mi casa y en la habitacion me encontre con katerine echa un mar de lagrimas; preocupado me acerque a ella.

¿Keterine que te ocurre?- pregunte sentandome a su lado.

Damon.. ya no puedo mas con esto. No quiero mentirte mas, no puedo verte sufrir por no estar con la mujer que amas. Yo te quiero eres un buen amigo y me encantaria que me ames como amas a Elena. - dijo mientras me abrazaba y lloraba.

¿Con que mentira no puedes mas? katerine confia en mi. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño. Lo prometo-

Damon el hijo que espero... No es tuyo. Ya no soporto mentirte, me estan obligando. Hoy vinieron a amenazarme. Me mataran a mi y al bebe si tu sabes la verdad. Pero ya no lo soporto.-volvio a abrazarme y llorar.

Nadie te va a hacer nada katerine, cuentame quien te amenazo y de quien es el bebe que esperas. - le dije mas calmado. Seguia en estado de shock. No podia creer que todo era una mentira. Una horrible mentira que estaba matandome.

El bebe.. No, no puedo decirtelo Damon. - dijo.

Si que puedes katerine solo toma un poco de aire y dimelo para que pueda ayudarte.-exprese dandole un apreton de manos para darle confianza.

El bebe... El bebe es de tu padre Damon.- dijo eso y se puso todo negro. No podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Fuimos amantes por unos dias mientras el estubo de viaje de negocios por el pueblo donde mi familia y yo viviamos. Mi padre hablo conmigo porque queria unir las empresas familiares para atraer mas inversionistas ya que ambas empresas son lideres en Italia, pero sabiendo desde un principio que tu te negarias a casarte decidio que lo mejor era estar con Giuseppe seducirlo y acostarme con el.

En ningun momento me cuide y fue facil quedar embarazada. Un mes despues tu padre se sintio mal por traicionar a tu madre y dejarme embarazada. Asi que ideo un plan con mis padres. Ellos quitarian a tu distraccion, Elena.

Los padres de Elena eran responsables del manejo de dinero y las inversiones de la empresa. Les fue facil plantar una prueba falsa de fraude por miles de dolares. La policia investigo y ellos eran los unicos culpables. Pero tu madre intervino a favor de ellos ya que les tenia mucho aprecio, retiro los cargos puestos por tu padre y los mando a Estados Unidos con una recomendacion en otra empresa.

Luego solo quedaba el echo de acostarme contigo para que creyeras que estaba embarazada de ti.

¿Nosotros.. nosotros lo hicimos de verdad o fue una farsa? -pregunte estaba realmente mal por todo lo que acababa de escuchar, pero queria saber toda la verdad.

No Damon eso tambien fue mentira. Tu estabas muy ebrio lo unico que hice fue dejarte medio desnudo en el auto. - me dijo aliviandome, pero no mucho. Ya que teniamos muchos problemas por enfrentar.

Gracias katerine, gracias por ser sincera conmigo. Ahora dime quien te esta amenazando.

Tu padre Damon.. hace unos dias discutimos porque yo no queria casarme contigo. Ya no queria mentirte. El se enojo porque quiere que nuestras familias se unan y me amenazo con matarnos. Tengo miedo Damon no quiero que le pase nada a mi bebe, ni a Elena.. ni a ti.

¿A Elena? ¿Que tiene que ver Elena con esto katerine? - pregunte saliendome de las casillas. Elena no tenia que ver en nada.

El amenazo con mandar a matarla sino hacia que tu te casaras conmigo. El esta loco Damon nos matara a todos. Tiene a un hombre siguiendo a Elena y si se ve amenazado con que lo descubran y Marie Ane se entere el le dara la orden para que la mate. -Esa noticia fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

¡¿Dios en que se convirtio mi padre?! - estaba totalmente sacado. No dejaria que nada le pasara a mi medio hermano, a Elena y menos que mi madre salga lastimada por los calentones y ideas locas de mi padre. Me levante dispuesto a salir de la habitacion pero Katerine me tomo del brazo para inpedirlo.

¡Sueltame Katerine voy a matarlo! -tirando fuertemente para soltarme de su agarre. Ella por el movimiento brusco callo en la cama.

¡No Damon el nos matara a todos si se entera que te lo dije! - expreso totalmente nerviosa- Porfavor piensa en Elena.. En Stefan tu medio hermano, el no tiene la culpa de nuestros problemas.

Esta bien es verdad, pero ¿Que vamos a hacer? no podemos seguir con esta farsa katerine. El bebe nacera en solo unos meses hay que idear un plan pqra desenmascarar a mi padre.

Continuaraaaaaa se hizo largo el flashback pero todavia no termina.. Pronto conoceremos el plan que idearon Katerine y damon para desenmascarar al horrible Giuseppe.. Queria agradecer a las que pusieron en favoritos la historia y tambien por los follows.. En especial a Daia murii que me sigue desde que empece y siempre comenta! Gracias a todas Yazmin v, arsipaci14 y a las que no comentan tambien besitosss y nos leemos pronto. Majito :-)


	7. Chapter 7

_¿Damon que es lo que vamos a hacer? - pregunto una katerine un poco asustada por el bienestar de su futuro hijo y el de las personas en peligro._

_No lo se Katerine solo dejame pensar ya se me ocurrira algo, tu solo cuidate y cualquier cosa me llamas.-luego de decir eso Damon tomo su chaqueta y salio de la casa. Necesitaba pensar y katerine no iba a dejarlo tranquilo; asi que se dirigío al bar mas cercano a su casa. _

_No era un lugar muy agradable casi todo el lugar estaba cubierto por una tenue luz que casi no dejaba ver por donde caminabas. Llego a la barra y una atractiva camarera se le acerco. _

_¿Que te ofresco Guapo? - dijo la joven con un tono sensual._

_Un bourbon porfavor. - solo se limito a pedir lo que deseaba tomar. No estaba de humor para coqueteos. _

_¿Esta ocupado? - pregunto una vos gruesa a sus espaldas refiriendoce a la banqueta que estaba desocupada al lado de Damon. _

_No, adelante sientate- solo dijo eso al extraño que se sento al lado suyo. _

_¿Asi se saluda a un viejo amigo Salvatore? - El extraño pregunto a un Damon cabizbajo con la mirada fija en su vaso. Damon se giro para mirar mejor a ese extraño y lo reconocio._

_¿Ric eres tu? -pregunto dudoso. Sí realmente era su amigo estaba un poco dejado con barba de tres dias y el inconfundible olor a bourbon barato. _

_¡ Si colega soy yo! -grito levantandose a abrazar a Damon. _

_¿Pero.. qué te a pasado? - preguntó Damon totalmente preocupadó por su amigo._

_Nada colega: perdi mi trabajo y mi novia me dejo porque me deje estar. -contestó con una mueca triste._

_Como para no hacerlo, hueles peor que un bagabundo. - dijo Damon con gracia. Queria pasar un buen momento con su viejo amigo. El siempre le traia paz y contension. Y en ese momento tan horrible lo necesitaba. _

_¿Y a ti que te ocurre? -pregunto haciendose el ofendido por la broma de su amigo._

_Ric es tan largo de contarte .. me han pasado muchas cosas amigo. Mejor pedimos una botella de bourbon y te cuento. -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. _

_Claro -contesto ric preocupado por lo que su amigo tenia que contarle. _

_Casi una hora despues y con una segunda botella de bourbon Damon terminaba de contarle a Ric lo que le habia pasado. _

_¿Y que piensas hacer colega? No puedes permitir que tu padre se salga con la suya. Asi que cuenta conmigo, yo te ayudare a sacarle la mascara al viejo Giuseppe Salvatore._

_Gracias amigo sabia que podia contar contigo- dijo el abrazandose a su mal oliente amigo- Ahora sera mejor que ballamos a mí casa a que te des un baño y definitivamente te afeites. -volvio a hablar apartandoce de Ric._

_««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Al dia siguiente Ric y Damon comenzaron a idear un plan para que Giuseppe page por lo que estaba haciendole a su hijo. Lo primero seria poner a salvo a Katerine y Stefan. _

_Los tres se montaron en el coche de Damon rumbo a un pequeño pueblado a las afueras de Roma. Alli vivian Angelica la antigua nana de Damon y el Señor Thomas su esposo antiguo jardinero de la mansion Salvatore. Ellos vivian en un caseron bastante espacioso situado en la mitad de un hermoso campo rodeado de animales y lagos. _

_Un lugar hermoso y tranquilo para que Katerine tuviera al pequeño Stefan en paz. _

_Hemos llegado- anuncio Damon a sus acompañantes. _

_¡Es precioso Damon! - Se maravillo Katerine con la hermosura del paisaje. Para luego bajsr del coche frotando suavemente su vientre._

_¡Mi niño! - la anciana corria hacia Damon para abrazarlo. _

_¡Nana Angelica! ¿Como estas? - pregunto a la dulce y bondadosa anciana. _

_Bien mí niño feliz de poder verte nuevamente. Ahora dime ¿A qué debo tu visita? -pregunto-_

_Es que necesito que me hagan un favor -Dijo ahora a ambos ancianos ya que Thomas se habia acercado a saludar a su antiguo Amo- Seran bien recompensados, lo prometo. Ella es Katerine y esta embarazada de mi medio hermano, el pequeño Stefan. Ambos corren grave peligro y necesito ocultarlos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmen. ¿Nana tú podras cuidar de ellos? -pregunto con miedo a la respuesta de la anciana._

_Claro mi niño no es ningun problema. Aqui estaran a salvo y pueden quedarse cuanto tiempo quieran. -dijo volviendo a abrazar a Damon. _

_Gracias nana. Aqui tienen suficiente dinero para que no les falte nada; tambien estan anotados los telefonos para que puedan localizarme y si llegase a haber algun problema no duden en llamarme. - explico dejando las maletas de Katerine en el hall de la entrada._

_Ahora Ric y yo tenemos que irnos tengo que arreglar unos cuantos asuntos.- volvio abrazar a cada uno de los ancianos deteniendose en Katerine._

_Cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas. Cuida de Stefan. Hasta pronto Katerine - se abrazaron por unos segundos hasta que Damon rompio el abrazo para luego subirse a su camaro. _

_«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_¿Ahora que sigue colega? - pregunto ric mientras veia como Damon manejaba un poco pensativo. _

_Ahora Ric.. hay que poner a Elena a salvo. -contesto sin quitar la vista de la carretera._

_¿Y como vamos a hacer sin que ella no te descubra? - _

_No lo se Ric, ella no puede saber lo que esta pasando. No puede verme y no puedo acercarme a ella porque ... - De repente paro el coche bruscamente y dijo- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. ¿Te gustaria volver a dar clases de historia? -pregunto a su amigo que lo miraba asombrado._

_Claro Damon, pero esto no tiene que ver conmigo. ¿En que puedo ayudarte dando clases de historia..? -pregunto _

_¡En mucho Ric!Ahora mismo llamare a unos contactos para que des clases en el Instituto de Mystic Falls. Asi podras vigilar a Elena y cualquier cosa sospechosa que suceda tu estaras ahi con algunos hombres que pondre a tu mando. -dijo con un tono de felicidad en su vos- Claro si tu aceptas -volvio a hablar mirando a su amigo._

_Claro que si Damon eres mi amigo y voy a ayudarte. _

_««««««««««««««««««««««««««««En el presente»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

**Elena miraba impactada a Damon. Todavia no podia procesar toda la informacion que el le estaba contando. ¿Ella habia estado en peligro? ¿Su profesor de historia era amigo de Damon? -Se preguntaba-**

**¿Elena estas bien? Si quieres no sigo. -dijo un Damon preocupado por la expresion en el rostro de la chica.**

**Si estoy bien Damon. Quiero que termines de contarme lo que paso... Porfavor. -pidio ya que queria saber toda la verdad. **

**Elena la parte que sigue de la historia es la mas dolorosa para ti. Es una verdad que no se te tendria que haber ocultado nunca. Pero yo te la contare y estare contigo para lo que necesites. Siempre. - decia Damon mientras miraba las diferentes expresiones de Elena conteniendo una solitaria lagrima que empujaba por salir se sus hermosos ojos oceanicos. **

Gracias por leer hasta el proximo capi.. Besos Majo!


	8. Chapter 8

_-Damon di lo que sea que tengas que decir, quiero saber toda la verdad- contesto Elena sentada en el alfaizar de la ventana mirando las estrellas. _

_-Elena la muerte de tus padres no fue un accidente... Bueno si, pero se podria haber evitado. -Contesto con una mueca triste, no queria que Elena se enoje con él._

_¿Que quieres decir Damon? -pregunto sollozando. _

_Elena yo.. solo queria cuidar de tí. El dia del accidente yo me enfrente con mi padre por todas las cosas que me estaba haciendo, el amenazo con matarte como ya te conte. Tenia que cuidar de ti por eso mande un grupo de personas para que te cuiden. - dijo mientras sontenia entre sus manos el rostro de Elena.-_

Flashback

**Ric ya puedes dar clases en el instituto de Mystic Falls. - Damon le conto alegremente a Ric. **

**¡Genial colega! ¿Cuando viajo? -pregunto. **

**Esta misma noche Ric. Tenia un amigo que me debia un favor; asi que viajaras en su avion privado. El vuelo sale a la medianoche. - le conto rapidamente con una gran sonrisa. **

**¿Esta misma noche Damon? Tengo que ir a preparar mis cosas y son las diez y media de la noche. Sera mejor que me apresure. -dijo mientras se perdia en su habitacion.**

**Una hora despues con todas las cosas de Ric cargadas en el auto de Damon; aparcaron en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto privado. **

**-Damon es hora de irme pero, tranquilo te mantendre informado amigo -decia mientras abrazaba a Damon-**

**-Ric tengo que presentarte a las personas que te acompañaran.-se volteo y señalo a tres hombres totalmente vestidos de negro- Ellos son Elijha; Niklaus; y Kol Michaelson. Te van a acompañar en todo momento para velar por tu seguridad y la de Elena.-termino de decir mientras los presentaba- Ahora es hora de irte; cuando lleges te va estar esperando Andy Stars es una agente inmobiliaria de Mystic Falls que conoci hace unos años. Ella te llevara a mi casa y los instalara. Ademas de mostrarles el pueblo, ahora ve colega y ... Gracias - dijo para volver a abrazar por ultima ves a su amigo. **

**¡Suerte colega! -grito Ric saludando a su amigo antes de subir al avion.**

**Luego Damon se subio a su coche dispuesto a volver a su casa tenia que descanzar; mañana seria un dia largo. El dia en que se enfrentaria a su padre y sus planes encontra de su felicidad. Solo media hora despues llego a su casa apenas entro se sirvio un vaso de bourbon y se fue a su habitacion.**

**Enojado y pensando en que habia echo para que su padre no lo dejara ser feliz con la persona que el amaba, se durmio. **

**Al dia siguiente esperaba a su padre sentado en su despacho luego de una larga ducha y un cafe. Su telefono sonó informandole que tenia un mensaje nuevo. **

**De Ric: **

**¡Hemos llegado! ya nos instalamos en la mansion y Andy nos mostro un poco el pueblo. Hoy mismo empiezo a dar clases, cuando la vea te informo. Saludos**

**Se relajo un poco al pensar en que Elena estaria segura cuando se desate el caos. Contesto a su amigo con un simple "Gracias" y se consentro en esperar a su padre con la carpeta con pruebas en su mano. **

**Su madre entro en el despacho con un gran jarron con flores. **

**¡Damon! Que sorpresa, ¿Como estas hijo?- preguntó depositando un beso en los cabellos humedos de su hijo. **

**Bien mama estoy esperando a padre, ¿Puedes quedarte? Necesito hablar con los dos- contesto apenado porque su madre se entere por él que su padre le era infiel.**

**Claro hijo ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto inutilmente ya que Damon no iba a contestar hasta que llege su padre. **

**Unos minutos mas tarde llego un cansado Giuseppe cargado con carpetas y hojas llenas de trabajo. **

**¡Oh que sorpresa la familia completa! ¿A que se debe el honor de tener a mi amada esposa y mi primogenito en mi despacho?- preguntó. Damon ante esa pregunta solo hizo una mueca de asco. Ya no lo veia como el hombre que amaba a su esposa y hacia cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz. Ahora lo veia como a un viejo que no pensaba en su familia y se rebolcaba con una jovencita. **

**Su padre se habia sentado en el gran sillon y su madre encima de él. No podia esperar mas, ese era el momento para desenmascararlo asi que sin pensarlo saco del sobre unas fotos y las tiro en direccion a sus padres. **

**La reunion Padre se debe a.. ¡esto!-dijo mirando la expresion de tristeza mientras su madre miraba las fotos donde salia su marido con aquella jovencita que conocia bien.. Katerine. **

**¿Que significa esto Giuseppe? - pregunto Marie Ane furiosa. **

**Marie puedo explicarlo no es mas que un malentendido.. -intento explicar inutilmente su padre. **

**No Giuseppe esto.. está bastante claro, no te expliques. -contesto con tristeza acercandose a Damon para buscar su apollo. **

**Damon explicame que es lo que paso. -dijo dulcemente a su hijo. **

**El queria que me case con Katerine para poder encubrir esto madre...y que.. Katerine este esperando un hijo de el. -Marie Ane comenzo a llorar abrazada a su hijo. **

**¡Me las vas a pagar Damon! - grito furioso intentando acefcarse a su esposa. Damon lo freno y lo golpeo.**

**¡Esto es por mi madre y por mi! ¡No te atrebas a ponerle un dedo encima a katerine y a mi hermanastro! ¡Mucho menos a Elena porque juro que no respondo.. ..! -grito furioso volviendo a golpear a su padre.**

**¿Que tiene que ver Elena en esto Damon? -pregunto Marie Ane. **

**El amenazo con matarla sino me casaba con katerine y cuidaba del pequeño Stefan. - Contesto con miedo de que a Elena le pasara algo.**

**Dalo por echo Damon esta noche Elena estara bien muerta, solo tengo que presionar el boton de llamada para que ella y su familia esten muertos.. - decia mientras se reia. **

**¡No te atrebas maldito viejo! - dijo mientras volvia a tirarse encima de su padre.**

**¡Basta Damon! ¡No vale la pena hijo! -Gritaba Marie Ane. **

**Giuseppe mañana te contactara mi abogado para firmar el divorsio. Y no te atrebas a tocarle un pelo a Elena y ni se te ocurra dañar a Katerine o al bebe porque juro que te matare con mis propias manos. Ahora ¡Vete de mi casa! -Grito.**

**Marie Ane por favor mi amor esas fotos son trucadas- intento defenderse. **

**No giuseppe esto se termino - hablo mas calmada. **

**¡Me las pagaras Damon! - grito saliendo del despacho y de la casa. **

**Un minuto despues Damon llamo a sus agentes y a Ric para que esten alerta. **

**Ric junto con Niklaus a la fiesta que se celebraba esa noche en el bosque.**

**Elijha y Kol esperaban en el auto vigilando los movimientos de la casa cuando una camioneta totalmente polarizada en negro freno a unos metros de la casa.**

**La familia cenaba tranquila hasta que el telefono sonó y la familia se monto en el coche rumbo al bosque seguidos por los michaelson y el extraño auto. **

**Antes de llegar a un puente ubicado cerca del bosque la camioneta los paso a mucha velocidad. Lo que no vieron fue el gran bache en el camino; haciendo que perdieran el control incrustandose en la barandilla del puente; el auto de los Gilbert choco de frente con el costado que quedaba de la camioneta de sus perseguidores. Por unos minutos todo estubo en calma hasta que el tanque de gasolina empezo a perder. **

**Kol y Elijha a unos metros corrienron para sacar a la familia pero antes de llegar el auto exploto, llevandose las vidas de la familia de Elena. **

**Fin flashback..**

Continuara! Gracias por leer y perdon por la demora mi inspiracion se fue por unos problemas que tube.. Gracias a las que siguen y comentan la historia las quiero y deseo Felices Fiestas..! Ojala que los deseos de cada una se cumplan en especial uno que tenemos en comun .. Ian somerhalder jajaja seria un lindo regalo de Navidad ;-) ;-) Besos Majo!


	9. Chapter 9

_¿Damon entiendes lo que me estás contando? -pregunto llorando- Yo perdi a mi familia porque intentabas protejerme... Lo unico que deseo es volver el tiempo atras y morir junto con ellos... ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca mas en mi vida! - le dijo empujandolo para que salga de su habitacion mientras seguia llorando- Si ese coche no hubiece estado ahi ellos estarian aqui conmigo ¡Es tu culpa! - siguio llorando mientras lo sacaba de la habitacion. _

_Elena por favor entiendo que estes enojada, yo no queria que las cosas terminen asi. Yo queria a tu familia como si fuecen la mia.. ¡Por favor Elena yo te amo y quiero estar contigo! - gritó estaba desesperado porque no queria perder al amor de su vida.-_

_Ante esa confecion Elena dejo de empujarlo. Era la segunda ves que Damon le decia que la amaba tan abiertamente. Sintio la necesidad de tirarse a sus brazos y no volver a soltarlo nunca mas, pero su orgullo gano una ves mas a su cabeza; y no lo hizo. _

_Damon quiero estar sola... por favor. Si quieres puedes quedarte; en la sala hay mantas y cosas para que puedas dormir. -indico señalando la escalera para que el chico se quedara, pero continuo explicando al ver q él sin decir nada se dirigía a abajo.- _

_Por más enojada que este contigo sigo teniendo miedo de estar sola en esta casa. Quedate y mañana podemos hablar.. si es que tu quieres - _

_Claro Elena estare aqui para lo que necesites. No tengas miedo yo cuidare de ti princesa-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que para Elena fue la mas linda del mundo. - Hasta mañana, que descanses Elena. - Termino mientras bajaba por las escaleras. _

_Hasta mañana Damon.. -Soltó casi sin voz, estaba echa un lio. Lo que mas queria era corresponder a los sentimientos que Damon le expresaba. Ella estaba enamorada de él desde que tenia memoria, pero no podia perdonarlo. Por su culpa sus padres estan muertos. Si él no ubiece creado ese plan, esa camioneta no hubiera estado ahi y su familia abria llegado a recojerla de esa horrible fiesta. Luego llegarian a su casa y cenarian como la familia que eran. Una familia que se amaban tal y como eran, y la que amaba incondisionalmente. No pudo mas con esos pensamientos y una idea loca se le cruso por la cabeza. _

_Era consiente de que no estaba razonando bien, pero el dolor de saber que la muerte de su familia no era del todo un accidente y que se podria haber evitado le desgarro el alma. Odiaba a Giuseppe Salvatore ese viejo que siempre le habia dicho que la queria como la hija que nunca tubo y que la consentia cuando sus padres salian en viajes de negocios, ese mismo hombre era el culpable de todas las desgracias de la familia Gilbert. Por eso no pudo mas. Tomo su diario y escribio una nota a Damon. _

_"Querido Damon: _

_Espero algún dia puedas perdonarme lo que voy a hacer. Yo tambien Te Amo; siempre quise decirtelo tan abietamente como lo haces tu, pero no soy tan valiente. _

_Se que no estoy echa a tu medida y que tus padres nunca abrian aceptado que su primogenito, heredero de la fortuna Salvatore; se enamore de una simple muchacha como yo. _

_No tenia ni tengo nada para ofrecerte mas que mi eterno amor. Hace meses que la tristeza invadió mi corazon. _

_Muchas veces pensé hacer lo que estoy apuntó de hacer, pero pensaba en mis amigas Caroline y Bonnie. Dile que las amo por favor y que espero que sean muy felices en la universidad y que espero que me perdonen._

_En Jenna ella siempre fue como una madre para mi, se que se enojara mucho conmigo porque fui una cobarde por no enfrentar las cosas como la adulta que soy o creo ser. Desde la muerte de mis padres creo que ya no creci mas, solo soy una niña atrapada en un cuerpo de adulta que espera el beso de buenas noches de sus padres. _

_Mi Damon espero que puedas ser feliz, que encuentres el amor en alguien mas y que le entreges tu corazon como yo te lo entrego a ti. _

_Te amo nunca lo olvides."_

_E.G _

_Luego de escribir la nota la cerro y dejo a la vista de Damon. Se metio en el baño abriendo la canilla de agua caliente para que llene la bañera lentamente. Puso algunas velas para iluminar el baño y darle un toque relajado. Se miro en el espejo y sin pensarlo se tomo el frazco de pastillas. Quito el pestillo de la puerta y se metio en la bañera dejando correr el agua. _

_Unos minutos mas tarde Damon daba vueltas sin poder dormir en el incomodo sillon de la sala Gilbert, hasta que el ruido a agua que provenia de atras de él le extraño y se levanto curioso. _

_El agua corria sin cesar por las escaleras mojando las alfombras; corrio hasta la habitacion de Elena y abrio de golpe la puerta; la escena que encontro le partio el corazón. _

_Desesperado corrio a auxiliar a Elena que estaba totalmente sumergida en la bañera. Saco una toalla y la envolvio. No tenia pulso. No entendia como Elena podia hacerle eso. El la amaba y le habia prometido cuidarla y estar con ella para lo que necesitara._

_Se sintio tan culpable porque la chica estaba realmente triste al enterarse que el accidente de sus padres se podria haber evitado. No tendria que haberla dejado sola en su habitacion, tendria que haberla llevado a su casa y cuidarla. No dejaba de culparse y de repetir en su mente que era un idiota por dejarla sola. Mientras seguia intentando reanimar a Elena sin exito._

_Continuara.. no me odien! tiene que tener momentos dramaticos la historia pero prometo solucionarlo.. Gracias por los Reviews, los follows y los fav.. me pone muy contenta saber que les gusta lo que escribo xq a mi aveces no me gusta jaja Gracias por leer besos a todas Daia, Yazmin, ballesteroslash, arsipaci14. Gracias a todas les dejo mis cuentas por si quieren agregarme. Facebook: Majito Rammstein, mi Twitter: MajitoBarragan. Y mi instagram: MajitoRamms. Felices fiestas! _


End file.
